The Red Head
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Grell Sutcliff has been arrested by his crimes. Undertaker is a ruthless warden with a soft spot for red heads and William is a psychiatrist with interesting methods. (Warning: Contains dark themes, murder, smut and Grell Sutcliff being Grell Sutcliff.) Will have appearances by other characters. GrellxUndertakerxWilliam
1. Chapter 1

The walls were cement. The bars made of iron. A single bed on a metal frame. One small barred window on the far wall that barely let in any light.

He had forgotten how long he'd been here. Two days, two weeks, two months, two years? It all blurred together. Day into night. Night into day.

He sighed and sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Another restless night. Another lonely night.

The guard came to the cell and unlocked the door motioning for his wrists. He obeyed purring softly as the metal locked around his wrists. He allowed himself to he pulled to his feet and lef few down the corridor and into a room.

It was nicer than his cell obviously. White walls with rose along the border. Two large windows on either wall. A medium sized table in the middle with a tray of tea and two cups.

He held up his cuffed wrists as he sat down batting his eyelashes at the guard as his wrists were freed. The guard remained stoic and quiet as usual.

He sat facing the window folding his hands on the table and looked at the clock. His eyes watching the hands as the minutes ticked by.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick._

_He glanced to his left as the door opened and a youngman walked in. He faced the window, a feral smile making its way onto his face before masking with a calm neutral look._

_The young man sat down. He had a smile on his face. Boyish face and vibrant eyes._

_"You're quite the energetic one aren't you?" He purred looking over the young man._

_The young man blushed a little. "Thank you again for allowing me to interview you Mr. Sut-"_

_"Grell dear," he smiled leaning forward to rest his chin on his hand. "Mr. Sutcliff is so formal. "_

_The young man nodded and began taking out a tape recorder and a notebook. Grell watched bbriefly pouring himself a cup of tea._

_"Really, I thank you for an opportunity sir, its a real honor," the young man said._

_Grell smiled. "Its my pleasure dear. Shall we begin?"_

_The young man nodded and pressed the button on the tape recorder. "State your name please."_

_"Grell Sutcliff."_

_"Your age?"_

_Grell laughed. "Its quite inappropriate to ask a woman her age but as I said, I'm in a good mood. 185."_

_The young man picked up his pen and looked at Grell. "Why did you do it?"_

_The red head leaned back in his chair. "Straight to the point." He nods. "I like that." He's quiet for a moment. "I ask myself that question everyday. Why did I do it? What drove me to it? To the point of slaughtering some odd people." He smiled. "And the answer is quite simple actually. Because I could." He chuckled. "Humans are such...absent minded beings."_

_He looked at his empty tea cup then at the tea pot. "Be a dear?"_

_The young man nodded and poured him more tea. Grell raised it to his lip and took a sip before setfing it down watching the young man drink his own._

"You did it because you could?" The youngman asked.

Grell nodded. "At first was just one or two here and there. Prostitute's mostly." He smirked. "Dears didn't know what hit'em. Then the occasional male to switch it up a bit...mostly the wife beater, the drunk, the cheater ect. Oh how they begged for mercy, on their knees like the dogs they were."

He paused taking another sip of her tea. "Couples were more fun. Most of the time one would run while the other struggled."

"How did you lure them in?"

Grell grinned. "The whores were easy. They'd do any for a quick buck. I'd give them the Impression that I wanted to, pardon my french, fuck them." He chuckled. "Then man would follow anything with nice legs. And the couples." He shrugged. "Everyone needs a little spice in the bedroom don't you think."

He looked at the youngman. "You look a little parched dear. More tea?"

The youngman nodded and Grell poured him more tea adding a nice spoonful of sugar. "You still haven't asked me how I killed them."

The young man drank his tea clearing his throat. "How did you kill them?"

Grell smiled. "They were all quite simple. I would bring them back to a small little hotel room. Fix them some tea." He stood up and began walking around. "They all liked sugar in their tea. Just like you. They'd start to feel dizzy after awhile."

The young man watched him walk around the room and coughed. "O...oh?"

The red head nodded. "They'd start to cough or choke depending on how fast they had drunk." He came up behind the young man placing his hands on his shoulders. "Their speech would slur. And their body would start to relax. Just like yours is now."

Grell pulled back and went over to the other door in the room opening it and taking out a knife out and walking back over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked running his finger over the blade.

"I feel..." the young man struggled to his feet. "Like I should be going..."

Grell chuckled. "You should have a seat dear. You look a little pale."

The young man nodded and plopped back down into his seat blinking. "I..I feel funny. "

Grell leaned in close. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He ran the tip of the knife down his cheek to his throat stroking it lightly. He started humming lightly pressing the tip in deeper watching as little beeds of red started trailing down the youngman's neck.

"Wha...what're you doing?" The young man asked.

Grell shushed him. "Just relax." He pushed the knife deeper smiling as the young man chocked on his breath.

"You're a lot quieter than the others," he mused draging the knife down. He sighed as the young mam choked and slumped forward the blood pooling on the floor beneath him.

He raised the knife to his lips and licked off the blood smiling as the guard came to the door.

"Really Sutcliff? You couldn't keep him alive longer?" William asked holding up the cuffs.

Grell smiled. "I tried..Why? Are you mad at me Will dear?"

William sighed. "At you? Never," he answered wrapping his arm around the red heads waist. "But you've given me over time now and for that. You'll be punished."


	2. Chapter 2

The chains were chaffing his wrists leaving them raw and bloody. His back was sore, deep red track marks marring the pale flesh dried blood caked around the edges. He coughed and a little blood ran down his chin making him lick his chapped lips.

"Is that all you've got warden?" he spoke.

_Thwack_

He hissed and arched feeling the leather of the whip on his back once more. He chuckled making him cough and purred when he was grabbed by the hair and his head yanked back.

"Oooh daddy likes it rough," he purred licking his lips.

He was met with a smirk and a loud laugh as his head was dropped. Clicking could be heard on the cement floor, wood scrapping next as a chair was brought over and placed in front of him. He dropped to his knees as the chains were loosened and pushed back to sit with the toe of a leather buckle clad boot.

Grell looked up at the warden a cheshire grin on his face. "Has the warden had his fun with me?"

A hand slapped him across the face, nails scrapping against his cheek.

"Did I say you can talk kitten?"

Grell spat out blood and blinked up at him innocently. "I'm sorry warden."

The silver haired man stood and pushed the chair back and leaned down to his level. He gripped his chin and pushed his hair back so the redhead could see into the bright greenish yellow orbs.

"Leave us," the warden ordered a twisted grin making its way onto his face feeling the younger man shudder.

The door closed behind the guards with a loud thud and the silver haired man pulled away to put the deadbolt into place and he turned to face him once more. "I hope you can forgive me for being so harsh kitten," Undertaker said walking back over. "Must keep up appearances."

Grell giggled and licked his lips. "I quite enjoyed it darling."

Undertaker chuckled and brushed the strands of red hair from his face and leaned down to kiss him. Grell nipped playfully at his lower lip making the older man groan softly.

"Careful now and I really won't hold back," he murmured against his lips.

Grell purred. "Who says I'm complaining?"

Undertaker chuckled and pulled him sitting back in the chair and holding him in his lap. "Let's leave these on," he replied pulling at the chains to make them tighter. "I rather like you bound."

Grell pouted playfully. "You old bastard."

Undertaker tsked. "Careful now, I may be old, but you're young enough that I can bend you over my knees you."

Grell wiggled in his lap. "Oooh that sounds rather nice."

The red head let out a squeak as he was suddenly shifted now laying across the silver haired shinigami's lap."Oh warden, are we going for a corporal punishment?"

Undertaker hummed. "You've been a bad girl kitten. Perhaps a spanking will teach you some more lessons.

Grell wiggled his hips in the man's lap and blinked looking up at him. "But sir I said-"

_Smack!_

Grell jumped and stopped his fidgeting after the hard slap to his ass.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Three more came and Grell went almost completely limp moaning. "Harder. Please."

Grell shivered as his pants were yanked down and he felt a cool hand against his skin. "As you wish kitten."

Undertaker slapped the pale flesh harder 'til it was red and stinging to the touch making the red head hiss and moan with pleasure. Grell looked up at him with a lazy smirk.

"Is that a gun I feel or are you just happy to have me in your lap?"

Undertaker chuckled and titled his chin up. "Seems you created a bit problem. Perhaps you should take care of it yes?"

Grell licked his lips. "I'd be happy to warden."

"On your knees missy."

Grell happily obeyed the chains moving with him as he sat on his knees watching the man before him taking his pants off letting them drop at his ankles. Grell's eyes lit up at the sight. He had forgone the underwear.

"Oooh Warden, you're right. It is a big problem indeed," Grell purred.

Undertaker pulled on the chains tightening them more around his wrists.

"How about you find another use for that mouth of yours," he said.

Grell smiled and ran his tongue over the length of his cock from tip to base before swirling his tongue around the head. He smiled satisfied when the older man purred and a hand found its way into his hair.

"So your mouth does has some other uses," he chuckled. "Look at me Kitten."

Grell obeyed looking at him through his lashes as he continued sucking taking more of him into his mouth. He bobbed his head as he continued making sure to keep looking at him purring slightly.

Undertaker groaned and gripped his hair tightly starting to thrust his hips into his mouth. Grell's eyes widened a little at the fast action as he quickly relaxed his throat more as the older man became to thrust faster chuckling.

"Too much for you dear?" he asked with a smirk.

Grell managed a small shake and sucked dutifully as Undertaker reached down and wiped up a bit of drool that made its way down his chin. "You look so good down there on your knees. But I have something else in mind."

He pulled Grell back by his hair and the red head moaned as he was pushed against the wall. He spread his legs moving one so it wrapped around his waist and positioned his tip so it brushed against his entrance.

Grell whined and tried to push his hips down not caring about his back scrapping against the stone wall.

"Impatient aren't we," Undertaker chuckled teasing him more.

"Undertaker please~" Grell whined.

"As the kitten wishes," he smirked pushing into him with a loud groan.

Grell hissed twisting against the chains letting out a moan. Undertaker chuckled pushing in until he all the way in.

"Nng," Grell moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in harder pushing him up the wall more.

The redhead whimpered arching as he continued thrusting moaning. Undertaker chuckled and kept up the fast and hard pace reaching between them to stroke his leaking member making the red head moan even louder if possible.

"Nnng...uh...I'm...i'm so close!" Grell moans meeting his thrusts.

Undertaker smirked and slowed his movement wanting to drag it out, purposely avoiding hitting his prostate making the red head whine more. "Un...Undertaker please," he begged grinding his hips.

Undertaker pulled out and flipped Grell twisting the chains around his wrists and thrust back into him harder pulling his hair back and biting into his neck and drawing blood. He gripped his hips harder digging his nails into his hips.

"Fa...faster," he moaned out.

Undertaker went faster thrusting the to the point that Grell was shoved against the wall cumming with a loud cry. Undertaker followed soon after holding himself in Grell as he came.

They panted and Grell slide to his knees once Undertaker pulled out. He purred contently and licked his lips. "That was a very good punishment."

Undertaker chuckled and cleaned himself up and pulled Grell to his feet. "Shower time Kitten, then back to your cell."

Grell pouted as he was unchained and cleaned up.

"Now now, we'll have more fun later," Undertaker smirked. "Be good for the guards."

"I always am," Grell grinned as he was led out.

Undertaker chuckled and sat back down in the chair. "Did you enjoy the show William?"

William stepped out of the shadows and fixed his glasses. "Don't I always warden?"

Undertaker laughed. "Well I do think it is time for tea. Shall we?"

* * *

Grell laid in his cell and stared at the ceiling humming to himself eyes closed. He heard the jingling of keys and the turning of locks.

"Grell Sutcliff. It's time to meet with the counselor," the guard said.

Grell stood up and was cuffed once again a smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he was led down the hall.

"Mr. Spears," Grell said as he sat down.

"Mr. Sutcliff," William nodded.

He dismissed the guard and locked the door. "Are you ready for your session?"

Grell licked his lips. "Always doctor."


End file.
